Dihaloethanes can be manufactured by using a wide range of processes. Examples of such processes are described in Golubev et al. (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Inventor Certificate No. 341788). Golubev used hydrofluoric acid to separate 1,1-difluoroethane from vinyl chloride by reacting vinyl chloride with hydrofluoric acid, and then distilling 1,1-difluoroethane. Guofei et al. (Chinese Patent Application Publication No. 1069019a) use both a water scrubber and caustic scrubber to remove acid from a 1,1-difluoroethane product stream. There is no disclosure of separating the dihaloethanes from each other.
Tatsuya et al. (Japanese Patent Publication Kokoku JP-48-16487) describe a method for purifying 1-chloro-1- fluoroethane by absorbing and dissolving the absorbed material in a chlorinated hydrocarbon.
Mao et al (Canadian Patent Application Publication No. 1,074,434 A) use a photochlorination reaction to purify 1,1-difluoroethane.
Brock et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,930) discloses a process for producing 1-1-difluoroethane from acetylene.
The disclosure of the above-identified documents is hereby incorporated by reference.